Fire in the Shadows
by Jacynth the Echidna
Summary: Love isn't always easy no matter how fervent. Nobody had told Knuckles or Shadow how much hurt it could bring. SHADOWXKNUCKLES RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo to all you wonderful people! I'm back after a long and terrible time of writers block. Seriously. It is AWFUL! anyhow, I'm back! With a new fanfiction too! PLZ don't kill me for these yaoi pairings. It's just that I love seeing Shadow in a yaoi pairing! I am not yaoi crazy and I'm not fond of human yaoi but I think that Shadow x some other guy is sooo cute! Soooooo... brace yourselves for some ShadowxKnux! (plz don't kill me)

Shadow: How can I possibly not kill you for pairing me up with HIM!

Me: Awww cummon Shadz you two are sooo cute together!

Knuckles: Say that again TO MY FIST!

Me: You wouldn't hit a girl would you?

Knuckles: WATCH ME!

Me: OH YEAH IF YOU HIT ME, I'M MAKING YOU THE UKE!

Shadow: Yeah now we're talking!

Ah well we'll just have to see... I'm not giving away who's uke and who's seme because Shads back there is holding a chaos spear and Knuckles is poised at the back of my neck.

Note: Shadow and Knux belong to Sega not me... who knows what I would've done if they belonged to me...

Oh yeah, I'm a year older so expect fluffy fluffyness and who knows... maybe some lemon...

(Knuckles PoV)

Ah finally some time to relax. Egghead isn't gonna be bothering ME for a while. Hah that was hilarious the way blue boy sent him packing along with Shadow. Shadow... who knows where you are; you always leave us. You always leave me. Don't you understand? Do you not feel the same way? "Of course he doesn't!" the red echidna mused to himself. "He's the ultimate life form and I'm, well I'm, ARGH! I'm just a normal echidna with an attitude that will never catch his fancy so why am I even going for him!" While walking, Knuckles isn't looking at where he's going and slams into a tree. Actually he slams into air about a foot away from the tree. "Owwwww, who did that?" Knucles groans rubbing his head. A purple shape slowly materalizes before him. "Knuckles I'd think out of all people you'd know better than to walk into an unsuspecting chameleon!" Knuckles groans 'He'd better not have eavesdropped cos if he did I am SO giving him the WHAT FOR!' "I wasn't looking Espio. Sorry I honestly apologize," answered Knuckles, still thinking about Shadow. "Knuckles? Are you all right?" "Hmmm? Whuzzat?" "I asked if you were all right" "Oh yeah I'm cool. Listen I gotta go now. See ya sometime ok?" says a still daydreaming Knuckles as he walks off not hearing Espio's response. 'Shadow... WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HOT!' he thought to himself while walking around the floating island. 'Sheesh why can't I be a normal straight echidna? Why does Shadow act as if I'm not there? WHY, WHY, WHY?' "You know what? I'm going to get advice. I need help which is pretty bad since I admitted it." "Heya Knux!" a familiar voice greets him. "Oh. It's you. Hi Rouge." Knuckles figured that the bat was all right after all after she gave up her thieving ways for good. Yes Rouge was leaving that behind for good, for real. He also knew that she had no interest in him and she knew that he was g-a-y. He could trust her. "Hey Rouge!" "Hmmm?" "I have a little thing that I need advice on. Can you help me?" "Well sure I guess. It depends on what it is, really." Well, It's that... It's that... OK It's that I love Shadow, I know I love Shadow, but I don't know what to do about it. If I keep it in any longer, I'll blow!" Knuckles burst out!" Rouge thinks about it for a second and sighs. "Knuckles, If you fell that way, and so fervently too, you must confess it to him." Knuckles squeezes his eyes shut tightly, "I was afraid of that. Ok I'll try. Oh and Rouge?" "Yes?" "Can you keep this a secret?" "Of course I will" Knuckles breathes out. He was going to find Shadow and confess to him what he felt. This is going to be harder than he thought.

That's it! Part two will be out soon. review plz and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys here's chappie 2! Sorry for the bad grammar in chappie had a pro-d day gave me some time to write.

Chapter 2

(Shadow's PoV)

'Ugh. I thought I was stronger than this. Hmmph. Why can't I fight this? It's too strong that's why. Ugh. This must be bad if I'm admitting defeat so easily. Sheesh, Eggman. Why can't you leave me in peace? Why did you have to take such drastic measures? That's dirty even for him! How is he doing it? I want to break free! This isn't me! I'm not dwelling in myself! My mind may be mine, but my will is his! ARRGH! My will isn't his! It's mine! I have to break free! I must! For the sake of Mobius! And Earth! I may not be a hero and I am MOST CERTAINLY NOT a project! Not anymore. Gerald! Why did you give up on Earth? Why did you give up on me? Maria! I failed you. It's not Gerald's fault. It's mine. I should have saved you! But...but I didn't. I failed you. Now I don't even have the strength to control my own willpower! Who knows if I ever did.'

Shadow contemplated as he tirelessly worked for Eggman who had somehow managed to control his will. He had control over his mind but Eggman had somehow taken control of his will. Now, no matter how hard he fought against it, his will did everything that Eggman told it to. He was no longer living in himself. He was living in a shell of himself that he had no control over.

'I can't possibly know if anyone will find me up here. Not Sonic, Not Rouge, Not Omega, Not Tails, Not Knuckles...Hmmm...Knuckles has so much willpower. He would never let Eggman do this to him. He would die before he lets Eggman take his willpower. Hmph. He's also loyal. Die he might before letting Eggman take his will, but he'd also sacrifice himself instead of seeing Eggman torture any of his friends.'

Shadow had seen Knuckles in action. He knew Knuckles. He fought Knuckles. He sided with Knuckles. Knuckles was always ready for action. His every movement made his muscles ripple under his sleek flaming red fur. 'Man that guy is handsome when he's fighting!' The unbidden thought slashed into Shadow's mind.

'WHAT AM I THINKING! I don't love him! I am not g-a-y! Errgh! After I break out of this will control thing Eggman put on me, If I can, I am so seeing Rouge about this! I need help! And I need help with this too!' Another unbidden thought.

The 'this' he was thinking about was the mission Eggman had ordered his shell to complete. He wanted the Controller. The Master. No longer did he chase after the servers, but the home base. The Master Emerald.

"No! I can't! Knuckles will never forgive me! ARRGH! WHAT AM I THINKING! Why would I worry about him!"

"You can't what?" A strikingly familiar voice asked.

'KNUCKLES! Oh no. Don't attack him PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!' Shadow's mind screamed at his body but with no avail.

He flew at Knuckles. "Knuckles, I'm so sorry!"

To be continued...

Hah. Don't you just hate me for that? CLIFFIES! I hate them and I love them! Lezzee what happens next chappie! If you don't like I'll discontinue but I loved writing this part! Sorry if it's short. I'm just practising. Anyways. See you wonderful people next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys I hate making people wait especially wonderful people like you! So here's chappie 3!

Chapter 3

(Knuckles PoV)

"Knuckles, I'm so sorry!"

That was the last thing Knuckles heard before a violent stinging shot through his head. "YOW! Shadow! What the hell is wrong with you? That hurt!" He looked up. Shadow was posed to pounce again and for the first time, Knuckles saw expression in those deep crimson eyes. Fear. Anger. Something else showed in Shadow's eyes that was unreadable.

"Knuckles! That was not on purpose! I didn't mean to do it!

"Oh yeah? THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?" He saw something else in Shadow's expression. Pain? No. That wasn't right. He was the Ultimate Life Form! He didn't need to be pained about anything! It was probabaly a misreading.

"KNUCKLES! WATCH OUT!"

Knuckles doged barely in time to let the gloved fist fly past him. "Why are you telling me to watch out when it seems like you want to beat the shit outta me anyway?"

"No! Listen it's a misunderstanding! It's Eggman! He's-" Shadow threw another fist at Knuckles. "He's somehow controlling my will! My body does what he tells me to do no matter how much I rebel against it! My mind is still mine but my actions are his! Quick go back to the Master Emerald! Eggman is after it! You can't let him take it! You can't let ME take it!"

'Eggman! I shoulda known that Shadow wasn't behind it! After all he's far too innocent to be behind something like this! ARRGH! This is messing with my mind!'

(Shadow's PoV)

'No I have to fight this! No matter how hard I try I can't break free! Why am I acting like this towards Knuckles? Something is really long with me! I'm not even calling him echidna anymore! No this isn't love! It isn't. Maybe if I act negative towards him, this will go away. Yes, thats what I'll do,' thought Shadow.

Meanwhile in the ever reducing Eggman Empire, Dr. Eggman is watching the proceedings. "Hmmm I see Shadow isn't co-operating with my notoriously evil plans! I've got to teach him a little lesson. It seems as if he (at this point, Eggman starts to gag) as if he has **feelings** for a certain red hothead. I'm going to teach him a little lesson he'll never **ever** forget. OHOHOHOHOHO!"

Back at the floating Island Knuckles is running as fast as he can to the Master Emerald. 'Shadow may be faster than me, but he won't have such an easy time carrying the Master Emerald.' This he was right. Shadow reached the Emerald when he heard Eggman. "Shadow, I want you to capture Knuckles and bring him to me. Forget about the Emerald. It'll be there after I'm...excuse me...after **you're** done with him. OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

'Oh NO! No! No not that! He thinks I have feelings for Knuckles! I think he's right! I was helping Knuckles instead of fighting him (effectively)! Who knows what he'll make me do to him!' Shadow turned around. He had a red echidna to find.

Sorry about the sucky chappie. I have loads of unfinished homework. Plz review! It improvves my writing! (which I think really needs improving) goodbye for now. Next chappie we'll see just how painful love can be... (does evil laugh)

Shadow&Knuckles: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people. So sorry about the hiatus. Like I said writers block is the absolute worst! Anyways I've got another chapter to Fire in the Shadows. But before I start, I would like to sincerely apologize to Knuck-

Knuckles: **what is it this time?**

Me: well if you let me continue, I would like to apologize to Knuckles for the broken heart and body he will have... (oooh spoiler!)

People, this fanfic is about to take an interesting twist.

Fire in the Shadows

Chapter 4

"Ugh owwwww. What happened? Where am I?" A certain red hothead was sitting in a cell made of metal. It didn't take him very long to realize that he was trapped. "ARRRGHH!" Knuckles hurled himself at the wall of the cell. He threw a flurry of punches at the wall. Hmmph. Not even a dent. "Aw come on! It must be impenetrable steel!" Knuckles groaned.

"Right you are my enemy!" exclaimed a familiar annoying voice. "EGGMAN! You're the one responsible for this! Show yourself you cur!" Knuckles thundered. "Nuh-uh Knuckles. Anger isn't going to get you anywhere. As for your choice of language...well I'm tired of waiting. You're here so I can witness your ultimate destruction!"

"You and what army? Knuckles inquired in an exasperated voice. "You've tried before and you've never succeeded. What makes you so sure that you're going to defeat me this time? "Oh I'll do more than tell you. I'll show you!" Eggman chuckled. Suddenly the wall to east side of Knuckles slid away revealing a very familiar figure. The figure came towards Knuckles and chained his wrists together in a single eye-blurring movement.

"Shadow?" After he found out who had chained him, he was no longer willing to fight. He couldn't. "It is I Knuckles. Before we leave, I would like to say, I'm sorry dear. I love you. Always remember that." Knuckles was not one without a smart remark to say but he was lost for words. "Shadow," He whispered, "Shadow I love you too.

The black hedgehog dragged Knuckles, who was still unwilling to fight his captor, over to a stone wall and chained him to the wall with impenetrable steel. "Shadow what are you doing?" Knuckles asked, not knowing about Shadow's will impairment. Shadow lokked himstraight into the eyes, tears streaming down his face. "Knuckles, dear, please I'm sorry FORGIVE M- CHAOS SPEAR!"

"AAAAARRGH!" Knuckles screamed in complete agony. What was Shadow doing to him? Shadow had told him that he loved him so why is he doing this to him? "OHOHOHOHOHO! Enjoying yourself Knuckles? You see I have complete and utter control over Shadow's will. He will do whatever I want him to whether he wants to or not."

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow was in emotional turmoil. He was killing the one he loved! At first he was wondering why Knuckles refused to fight back. Then he realized that Knuckles did not fight back because his love for Shadow was so great. Knuckles was afraid that if he got away, Eggman would take it out on him. Tears were rolling down Shadow's face in waterfalls. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

Another shriek of pure anguish escaped from Knuckles lips. Knuckles could feel himself slipping away. Slowly. Painfully. Soon he would be free from this torment. Free from pain. Soon, soon. It hurts to scream. It hurts to breathe. He had to try though. He just had to. With one final effort, he raised his head. "CHAOS SPEAR!" He opened his lips. "My love," his breathing was ragged, "I FORGIVE YOU!" Then the chaos spear hit. All went black as Knuckles lips were silenced forever.

"NOOOOOO EGGMAN HOW COULD YOU? AAAAAAARGHHHH!" Shadow rose ran towards the limp form of his true love. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why did it take death to free him from Eggman's will control? Why? "Knuckles..." He recalled Knuckles's dying words to him. My love, I forgive you. "Oh Knuckles. You may have forgiven me, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself," he whispered in an agonized voice. "Knuckles...You loved me...and in return I killed you"

"KNUCKLES!" Shadow collapsed, grief striken at the feet of his dead lover. He was tired. So tired. He fell asleep moaning his love's name. "Knuckles..."

I AM SO EVIL! Like sooo evil. I killed Knuckles, AT SHADOW'S HAND! You may hate me for this, but don't go yet, this is only the beginning. Yep there's gonna be another chapter! And don't worry about Knuckles. I promise he'll be back. I PROMISE! Review please pretty pretty please.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok we all know the last chapter of Fire in the Shadows ended on a real downer with Shadow killing Knuckles right after they admitted that they loved each other, but I'm not a heartless brute. Don't worry Knuckles will come back (alive) but for now we're focusing on Shadow. Here's Chapter 5 of Fire in the Shadows.

Fire in the Shadows

Chapter 5

Shadow awoke. Knuckles was beside him, chained up. Shadow wondered what Knuckles was doing like that and why he was so cold. Suddenly the memory of what had happened the eve before struck Shadow like a thunderbolt. He had killed Knuckles! Knuckles was... He couldn't say it he didn't believe it. Knuckles couldn't be... Shadow tried to awaken Knuckles but with no avail. He broke down sobbing. "Knuckles is dead...and it's all my fault. NO!" He couldn't take it. First Maria and now Knuckles. Everyone he loved, everyone he cared about was dying all because of him! He felt like he didn't want to live anymore, but he couldn't die. He was immortal after all.

The Master Emerald! Shadow realized. It needed a Guardian! But he couldn't leave Knuckles. He just couldn't. Then he remembered. Slowly he pulled a glowing red Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he said holding on to Knuckles's limp form. There was a flash and all of a sudden Shadow was standing by the Master Emerald. He silently placed Knuckles by the Emerald whom he had loved so much. Shadow couldn't bury him. Shadow walked down the steps that led to the Master Emerald. He couldn't bear to be there. The Master Emerald was Guardianless for eternity, and all because Shadow had destroyed the last guardian. He couldn't bear it. He just couldn't.

Unknown to Shadow, two creatures were headed toward the floating island. One a cobalt blue like colour, the other a bright yellowish orange. "Are we there yet?" the blue one asked, "This plane is going waaaaay too slow for me. I can't wait to see ol Knucklehead too." "Anything that doesn't go as fast as you is always too slow Sonic," the orange one retorted. "Easy for you to say Tails! You built this thing!" said Sonic. "Well you probably couldn't have," Tails replied. They continued their good natured bickering as they made their way to the island.

For the umpteenth time, Sonic asked, "Are we there yet?" Tails finally gave him a "YES WE ARE OKAY!" They walked through the woods of the floating island, Sonic heard someone crying. "Tails, can you hear what I hear?" Tails stretched his ears up and out, "Sombody's crying! Quick. Over here." They brushed away the shrubbery as they bushwhacked their way to a river. On the bank of that river there sat a figure, who had it's back turned to them. By the way it's back was shaking, It was easy to tell that whoever it was, was crying. They came closer. Sonic gasped.

"Shadow?" Shadow was so immersed in misery and sadness that he barely heard the voice calling out his name. "Shadow are you all right?" Shadow raised his tearstained face to look right into the eyes of Sonic and Tails. They reminded him of Knuckles because they were his friends. Shadow looked down as a fresh burst of tears ran down his face. Couldn't they see that he wasn't all right? They didn't know yet. They didn't know what he had done.

"Shadow are you ok?" This time Shadow could hear genuine concern in the voice of Sonic. "Shadow, what's wrong? What's the matter? You can tell us." Shadow watched as tears ran down his face, falling onto his legs. "Kn-Kn-Knuckles." he manages to gasp out before again sobbing uncontrollably. "What happened?" He didn't want to tell them. He needed to tell someone though. "H-h-h-he's d-d-dead." Shadow felt as if someone had taken his heart and squeezed it until all the blood flowed out of it. He was in mental and emotional torment. He could barely bear it.

"Knuckles? Dead? Who? How? Why?" The dreaded questions. Shadow didn't want to answer them. He ran back to the Master Emerald. He was so caught up in grief that he didn't even say goodbye to the one who loved him, but never lived long enough to live out his love. He found Knuckles lying by the Master Emerald, in the exact spot Shadow had earlier placed him. "Knuckles... I'm so sorry... I didn't even say goodbye." In a tender movement, Shadow picked up the cold body of his dead love, raised it to himself, and gave Knuckles his first, and what h thought would be his last, kiss, right on the lips. Shadow could feel himself trembling. This was goodbye, he thought. He didn't want to let go of Knuckles's battered body, so when he finally separated his lips from Knuckles's, He still held his body in a tight embrace. "Goodbye, my love. Goodbye forever." It tore his heart to pieces to say that.

"Shadow..." Sonic stumbled into the clearing alongside Tails while Shadow was on his knees, by the Master Emerald, holding Knuckles in a death embrace, lip-locked with the dead echidna. "I never knew..." Shadow suddenly cried out, "I killed him! He loved me and I killed him! It's all my fault that he's dead!" to none in particular, wailing his grief out to the sky. Sonic and Tails stared at the scene before them with wide eyes. "Oh Shadow..." Sonic whispered, for once lost for words.

Shadow's head whipped around to face them, his tearstained face showing quite clearly. All this time he never let go of Knuckles. He told them about what Eggman had done to him, and what it had made him do. "Shadow... I don't know what to say...I'm so sorry." Shadow turned away from them unable to face them. "J-j-just leave me alone. I just want to be alone now." He then completely ignored them, and right in front of their faces pulled Knuckles close, and gave him one more kiss.

I'm going psycho now. Shadow is kissing Knuckles, and Knuckles is dead! Ah well, so ends another chapter. A bit longer than I had in mind, but still ok I guess. This was probably the most touching part of the story though. See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok people. The last chapter was just super emotional right? Anyways Shdow just found and lost the love of his life. We've been through quite a lot of Shadow here so I thought I'd show you what Knuckles is up to. (Yes he's still dead. Yes he will come to life. No not in this chapter.) Btw, Shadow and Knux don't belong to me okay?

Fire in the Shadows

Chapter 6

Knuckles awoke in a strange place. He didn't recognize it. It seemed strangely gauzy, as if the makings of a dream. He was met by a familiar figure. "Tikal! What are you doing here?" he asked. She smiled, and looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I am here to welcome you to your new home Knuckles." Your new home. The words confused Knuckles. "What do you mean new home? I can't live in a new home! I need to guard the Master Emerald!"

"That's just it Knuckles. You're not living anymore." Tikal softly said. "What does that mean?" Knuckles asked. Then suddenly it dawned on him. "Am I...am I dead?" he whispered. It all came flowing back ito his mind. The cell, Shadow, the chaos spears, the agony, the quietness when it all had passed. "No...I can't be...

Tikal stared at him. "Knuckles... she started, then stopped. "I'll just show you. Follow me." She led him to a quiet pond overshadowed by weeping willows. "This is what is now happening." She raised her hand over the pond. The water shimmered and suddenly an image began to form. Knuckles saw a familiar shape. It began to grow clearer and clearer. He could see that it was the Master Emerald.

Beside the Emerald, was a red shape. As it grew clearer Knuckles could see that it was himself laying there. Bruised and very, very much dead. "No..." he breathed. As he watched, he saw Shadow run up the steps that led to the Master Emerald, he could hear him speaking.

"Knuckles...I'm so sorry...I didn't even say goodbye." Knuckles watched as Shadow tenderly picked up his body. He gasped and a single tear slid down his cheek, as Shadow held his body close, and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. More tears slid down Knuckles's face when Shadow lifted his head and addressed Knuckles saying, "Goodbye, my love. Goodbye forever." Then the image faded and the pond returned to normal.

"Shadow," Knuckles choked out a sob. He turned to Tikal. "I have to get back. I have to!" Tikal looked shocked. "Knuckles how will you do it?" He turned to face her, his vibrant purple eyes glistening with tears. "The Servers are the seven chaos..." They continued togethter. "Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos." Tikal breathed in sharply. "Of course! You're the guardian of the Master Emerald! You're life source was bonded to the Emerald when you became guardian!"

"But we will need the seven chaos emeralds too, won't we?" "Unfortunately yes, but we cannot do it ourselves. The living must do it for the dead have no power." Tikal answered. "Isn't there some sort of way we can communicate with them?" Knuckles asked. Not directly. It will take too much energy." Tikal replied. "But we can do dreams and visions and whatnot right?" Knuckles inqured. Tikal's eyes sprung open wide. "But of course! How could I have forgotten?"

"Uh Tikal? Do you really want me to answer that?" Tikal gave Knuckles a playful shove. "With you around, I know better than to say yes." she grinned. Knuckles smirked, but then his face fell again. He shut his eyelids tightly, but could not stop a few tears from coursing down his face. "Knuckles? Knuckles whats wrong?" Tikal put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh it's just that, well, Shadow. That's why I want to go back. It's wonderful here and all but, I want a chance to be truly happy. I want a chance to...love." He shuddered, "I don't want Shadow living for eternity with guilt laid heavily on his back. He blames himself for my death. I can't live with that, because, well," He opened his eyes to stare at Tikal. "I love him Tikal. I want another chance to be with him."

"Oh Knuckles... Your path as a guardian is harder than most, but I'm willing to guess that you'd endure all of that if it meant you could be with Shadow again." She briefly paused, "I'm right am I not?" Knuckle could only nod his head. "Well then I'd say we hurry up before Shadow has to live eternally with a broken heart. Knuckles brushed a gloved hand over his eyes. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Oh boy. I had to write down two chapters in one day. I can never stay away from Shadow for too long can I? (A: No you can't) Well I came back to Shadow and there's nothing you can do about it. So lets go on to chapter 7 shall we? (Of course we shall)

Fire in the Shadows

Chapter 7

When Shadow finally pried his lips off of Knuckles to get some air, he found that Sonic and Tails were still staring at him. He hung his head in shame. "Now you know. I don't mind if you kill me on the spot. (btw Shadow can get killed) I deserve death. If I die, then I will get to be with Knuckles," his voice shook. "Just do it. Kill me and get it over with." Sonic and Tails continued to stare at him wide eyed. Sonic was the first to break the silence.

"Shadow," Sonic started softly, "Shadow, we don't want to kill you." Shadow could feel tears starting to drip down his face again. He pulled Knuckles's dead body closer to him. "I deserve to die," he whispered, "I-I-I killed Knuckles." Shadow was devastated. He felt guilt wash over him in oceans. He looked back up at them. "Can't you just leave me alone?" he asked. "I want to be alone with Knuckles. He leaned dow towars Knuckles's face.

"All right, if that's what you want..." Sonic started but he stopped as he saw Shadow had begun to kiss Knuckles yet again. " Come on Sonic. We'd best leave now," Tails spoke for the first time since they had set foot in the territory of the Master Emerald. "Okay lil' bro," Sonic agreed as they left the clearing.

Shadow heard them leave. "My love, why didn't you run when you had the chance? Better me than you. I love you! How can I live with myself now? I killed you! How did I ever find forgiveness in your sight?" He opened his eyes. There was a soft breeze blowing. He could see a bright light shining ahead. He didn't dare let go of Knuckles. As he watched, the bright light drew closer and closer.

Shadow was standing in a grassy clearing by the Master Emerald. Beside him a form slowly materalized. He didn't recognize it. The form took the shape of an echidna. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's Knuckles?" Shadow asked. "I am Tikal," the echidna replied. "As for the rest, watch." Shadow saw Knuckles standing by the Master Emerald. He saw another echidna who looked very similar to Knuckles standing by the Master Emerald too. Must be his father. Shadow thought. As he watched, Knuckles stepped towards the Emerald, and knelt beside it. His head was bowed and one of his gloved hands reached out to touch the Emerald. Knuckles gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as if in pain. As Shadow watched, A red aura surrounded Knuckles. The aura flowed through his body, and out of the hand that was touching the Emerald. When the aura flowed into the Emerald, it seemed to melt into it. To become as one with the Emerald.

"This was the bonding," Tikal said. Suddenly she stiffened as if in a trance. She started to speak. "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos. Shadow stared as Knuckles raised his head, his hand still on the Master Emerald. "Shadow, Bring me back my chance to love. Bring me life. Bring me your love."

Shadow stood there until the vision faded away. "Knuckles..." he looked down to find he was still embracing the red echidna. "Yes. I will do it. I want to be with you Knuckles. I love you." He then felt hope. It was a warm sunshiny feeling. It was wonderful. It was hope.

Alright the end. Kinda short but who cares! Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I'm writing another chapter for Fire in the Shadows. Apparently Knuckles dicovers a way in which he can come back to life, and Shadow is left with the knowledge that he can bring Knuckles back to life. I'm pretty sure I got a bit of Tikal in the story too. Note: Shadow and Knuckles don't belong to me. (Tikal doesn't belong to me either)

Fire in the Shadows

Chapter 8

Shadow felt, for the first time sice Maria died, genuinly happy. Not the type of happiness he gets when he's acting like a sadist, (ok maybe the sadist part was a bit harsh) but the type of happiness that gives you a warm feeling inside. He knew there was hope. He knew he could bring Knuckles to life again!

All night he had run around the planet searching for the chaos emeralds that he required. He didn't have too hard a time getting his hands on them since the world was asleep. He carried them back to the. Master Emerald, and placed all seven of them, in a circle on the ground. The emeralds began to glow with a source of power as they floated up onto the pillars that were their beacons. The Master emerald too began to glow.

Shadow began the chant. Raising up his arms he spoke. "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos." He began his prayer. "Master Emerald, you hold the life source of your guardian. I'm pleading with you. Give him back his life source that he may live again. Give him another chance to love. Give him another chance to live. Give me another chance to give him my love."

Shadow lifted Knuckles up. Knuckles hung limply in his hands.

Meanwhile, with Knuckles and Tikal.

"I can feel it Tikal. I can feel my life source flowing into me. Tikal thank you. I'll never forget this ever," Knuckles said as he slowly began to diminish from the land beyond life. "Goodbye Knuckles. Live your new life well."

Shadow could see the chaos energy contained within Master Emerald was merging until it had split into two halves. One glowing green, the other a shining aura of red. Shadow recognized it from his vision. Knuckles's life source! He watched as the red aura flowed out of the Master Emerald, and entered slowly, steadily, into Knuckles until Shadow could see that Knuckles was, like in the vision, surrounded by the bright aura.

Shadow felt a pulse. Knuckles's blood is starting to flow again! he thought. He looked in dismay at the wounds all over Knuckles's body. If Knuckles started bleeding, the loss of blood would kill him. The Emeralds were not yet finished their work though. The seven chaos emeralds, perfectly in sync, floated down and created a circle around Knuckles. As Shadow watched, amazed, the chaos energy from the emeralds flowed out onto Knuckles's wounds, and when they began to touch the wounds, flesh, skin, and fur began to grow over them. The emeralds are healing him! Shadow thought.

Knuckles's eyes suddenly popped open. He found himself staring into the face of Shadow. He realized Shadow was holding him up. "Shadow!" He was so happy that he jumped off of Shadow and hugged him tightly. Shadow, for the second time, collapsed at Knuckles's feet, not because of grief, but because of the reality of what was happening. Knuckles was back! "Knuckles I-"

Knuckles put a finger on Shadows lips to silence him. He lifted his finger off Shadow's face, and drew it close. Their lips connected. It was the best thing that Knuckles had ever felt in his entire life. He held it for as long as he could until they broke apart for need of air. "Shadow, through all of what happened, I still loved you the whole time. He could see tears start to form in Shadow's eyes. "What's wrong love?" he asked

"I want to know why you forgave me when I killed you! I want to know why you still love me!"

"Oh Shadow, I forgave you because of my great love for you. I still love you because, You are the best thing that's ever, EVER happened to me. And I may have been absent from this world for a time, but you brought me back. I LOVE you Shadow. Thats how it is, and how it will stay until the end of time.

Well? How was that? Knuckles is alive again! (YAY FINALLY) If you people think that this is the last chapter then you're wrong. You forgot all about Eggman and the revenge that I'm planning to write out. (mwahahahahaha) Next chapter: Justice will be served!


	9. Chapter 9

Why hallo again! In the last chapter I told you that I'd write out a revenge. Well, here it is, and when I write revenge, I show no mercy... Note Shadow and Knuckles don't belong to me,'kay?

Fire in the Shadows

Chapter 9

Eggman was busy tinkering in his lab. Almost done... he thought. He was working on a new legion of robots that would be able to absorb chaos energy very much like Sonic can, boosting their mechanical abilities and artificial intelligence. "Finally, done! With these robots, I will finally be able to rule the world, the planet. The UNIVERSE!" Eggman starts do do his ridiculous sounding laugh and starts hacking. "Ugh, being and evil genius is hard work! At least it won't be hard to get the Master Emerald, with the redhead gone and all," he said nonchalantly.

Eggman went to the floating island on his eggmobile. When he landed by the Master Emerald, he saw no one there so he proceeded to try and take the Master Emerald. He stopped when he heard a voice, dripping with venom, calling his name. "Eggman." He turned around. "Shadow! How nice to see you again! So glad you can join me to witness the rise of the Eggman Empire!" Shadow grimaces at the thought of it. "No," he replied, "I won't let you."

"Shadow?" Eggman asked. He had no time to block the sudden attack from Shadow.

"You made me destroy the love of my life! You made me kill him! You almost destroyed my will to live! I will not get you away for this. You made Knuckles die. In return I will kill you!" Shadow was too fast for Eggman. He couldn't defend himself.

"Shadow! Stop!" Shadow heard a voice speak. He knew that voice all too well. He ceased attacking Eggman, but he still held on to him, just in case he tried to escape. Before he even turned around he heard Eggman. "Knuckles? But how? You're supposed to be dead! Knuckles turned to face Eggman, his eyes as hard as stone and as cold as ice.

"You tried to destroy me. You succeeded. But love can reach beyond death. That is something you will never understand Eggman. Shadow loved me enough to bring me back to life. Now I can have the pleasure, if Shadow allows me to do so, of killing you. Shadow?" Shadow nodded. He stepped back and let Knuckles take Eggman.

"Knuckles no! You c-" Eggman lay there limply. So great was Knuckles's rage that only a single blow did the full work. "Shadow. It is done." Shadow again nodded. The jubilance returned to Shadow's gaze. "Let's get this guy out of here! We've got to make up for all that lost time!"

"Yes we do Shadow, but first," Knuckles swallowed, "But first I want to ask you something." He went down on one knee, looking earnestly at Shadow. "I know we've only been together for a short time but." he reached behind his back. "but it's been too long. Will you marry me?" Shadow gasped as tears sprung into his eyes. He blinked them back. "Yes." he whispered. "Yes I will." Knuckles brought his hand out of it's position behind his back. He slid the ring onto Shadow's finger.

"This ring is not just an ordinary one, neither is it a power ring. This ring is infused with chaos energy which is tuned to your emerald. Whether you have an emerald or not, the energy will never run low in this ring. You can use chaos energy for whatever wish. Use it wisely" Shadow was too happy to speak.

When he finally found his voice, he did nothing but cry into Knuckles's shoulder for a full five minutes. Knuckles ran his hands through Shadow's headquills, whispering words of comfort into his ear. Shadow finally stopped crying. He looked up into Knuckles's eyes. They were such beautiful pools of violet, he thought. He ran his own hands over his headquills blushing.

"Knuckles, what will we do about," he paused. Knuckles was gazing at him. "What will we do about everyone else when they find out?" Knuckles thought about this. "We'll just tell them the truth. You are wonderful Shadow. I want the whole world to know it. You are the most wonderful thing that I've ever set eyes on. When you're with me I don't need anything else. You're beautiful Shadow. Don't let anyone tell you you're not.

Ok so close ending but not quite. Oh btw if anyone is wondering why Shadow and Knuckles are acting so out of character, let's just say that love is a very powerful thing. Like it said in this chapter,love can go beyond death. This isn't done quite yet so see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow. I've made it this far. I'm surprised. Tenth chapter. Sweet! Ok quick recap. Knuckles loves Shadow. Shadow loves Knuckles. Eggman is controlling Shadow. Shadow kills Knuckles. Knuckles finds a way in which he can come back to life. Shadow brings him back to life. Knuckles and Shadow kill Eggman. Knuckles proposes to Shadow. Shadow accepts. The end right? (A: WRONG) So here's another chapter to Fire in the Shadows. Note: Everyone I use in this chapter does not belong to me.

Fire in the Shadows

Chapter 10

Everyone was hustling to make some last minute preparations for the wedding. (you saw that coming didn't you?) It was to take place in the sanctuary of the Master Emerald. Tikal, the 'priest' in the wedding came up to the 'groom's' secluded area. She knocked on the door. "Come in," said Knuckles opening the door to allow her room to enter. "Salutations Knuckles. Allow me be one of the many to speak congratulations and blessing although I never expected so soon." Knuckles closed his eyes. "I'm sure none of us did, Tikal. Not even me." He glanced at Tikal shyly, eyes shining like amethysts. "I can't wait though. I can't wait."

Tikal smiled. "Well, When your soul unites with Shadow's, when your life sources unite with his through the power of the Master Emerald, You will be bonded for eternity." Her smile turned into a grin. "You'll have multiple personalities!" she joked. "I'm truly happy for you. I'm honoured to be the one to unite you two. Truly." Knuckles eyes sported a playful glint. "All in all, I wish I could get out of this regalia," he said pointing to the black suit he was wearing. "It's far too stiff," he complained. "And to top it all off, This puple tie is choking me!" Tikal rolled her eyes. "Yeah, go wallow in pity while I go visit Shadow to make sure he's all okay." She left the room and closed the door.

Shadow was in his area, when he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it to find himself face to face with Tikal. "Tikal! How nice to see you!" He welcomed her in. "Likewise Shadow. How are you faring?" Shadow looked down and blushed. "Well. I'm doing well." Tikal smiled up at him. "I just came from a visit with Knuckles. He can't wait, partially because of you and partially because he can't wait to get out of the suit." She pointed at Shadow's own ivory coloured suit with a red tie. "Need some help with that? She asked. Shadow looked down to discover how unkempt his own suit was. "Oh sure all right. Thanks. I'm not exactly experienced when it comes to things like this." His face flushed again as he said, "I've never worn a suit before."

The wedding guests contemplating wildly among themselves. Bunnie Rabbot sat with Antoine (yes I did include the original FF) saying, "Mah oh mah, ah nevah thought ah'd see the day this happened. Ah certainly wasn't expecting it to be this way tho'." Antoine, smiling, replied, "Oui ma fille. I did non expect for Knuckles to 'ave it with Shadow. Non it is surprisaing!" (very bad french accent) The best man, Tails (Shadow&Knuckles agreed that Sonic was too talkative) ventured around with his best bud Sonic. "I'm not surprised lil' bro. After all we've seen it's not surprising at all." Tails just smiled. They had no matron of honour or bridesmaids,because 1: Matron of honour? No way jose. Rouge or Amy would be only choice.2: See previous answer.

The company quiered down as Tikal took her place at the Master Emerald. Music from a sting quartet began to play. The makers of the quartet were: Espio, with the viola, Mighty with the cello, Rouge with the violin, and Blaze, (yes she's here too) with the harp. They played a beautiful mellow canon piece as opposed to the usual bridal march.

Knuckles greeted Shadow. "Are you ready love?" he asked. Shadow swallowed, then replied "Always." They began the walk up to the Master Emerald, tightly holding hands. The walk seemed (to them) to take forever. When they finally ascended up the steps, Tikal greeted them. She turned to face the audience. Today, is a very special day. The day two hearts unite as one. Their hearts will beat in sync together as they begin their new," she dropped he voice so only Knuckles and Shadow could hear her. To the rest of the audience it just seemed as if she was choked up with emotion. "And 'new'"she whispered at Shadow, looking at Knuckles. Her voice rose again as she addressed the crowd, "Their new life together." She turned to Knuckles, Her voice ringing majestically over the glade. "Love can go beyond death. Knuckles you know that very well," she said looking at Knuckles. "And Shadow. You know better than most that love can reach beyond death.

Tears started to sparkle in Shadow's eyes as he recalled the past events. "Today and from now on, Shadow and Knuckles will coexist as Guardians for time. Their every movement will be joint to harmonize with the power of the Emeralds." She guided them to the emerald. Then whispered to them, "the bonding ceremony." Both Shadow and Knuckles knew exactly what she meant. Hand in hand, they kneeled by the Master Emerald, heads down, one arm reaching out to touch the Measter Emerald. Shadow swallowed again. This would forever bind him and Knuckles together. He almost gasped as he felt a dragging pain course through his body.

Tikal watched on. She could see the life sources of both Knuckles and Shadow flow out of them into the Master Emerald, melding with each other until they became as one. She breathed out as she saw Shadow's golden aura enter into Knuckles body running alongside his red aura. The same thing happened with Shadow. When the bonding ceremony was over, She lifted Shadow and Knuckles up by one arm. Still holding hands they walked down the steps from the Master Emerald, they could here Tikal declare, "I give you Shadow and Knuckles!"

Well I cetainly didn't expect for the chapter to be that long. I didn't manage to fit what I wanted in it so I'll have to put that in another chapter. Meanwhile, Congratulations to the Newlyweds! See you later people!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok. I'm back. I had to write another chapter ok! So here's after the wedding ceremony. Note: All used characters don't belong to me.

Fire in the Shadows

Chapter 11

"CONGRATULATIONS!" shook the ground like an earthquake to hail Knuckles and Shadow after the ceremony ended. They were at the reception now enjoying themselves big time. They were calling for a speech from Knuckles and Shadow. They managed to finally coax Knuckles to come up. Knuckles gave Shadow a quick kiss on the cheek, then went up to speak.

"Hello to everyone, and thank you for coming to this special occasion. It means a lot to me." He paused in thought. "I'm not good at all this speechifying stuff so I'll just give you what I've got. I had loved Shadow for quite a long time before I admitted to him that I did. Our few days together were full of nothing but pain and grief. Eggman had somehow managed to control Shadow's will so that Shadow was forced to do his bidding, like it or not. Eggman must have seen that Shadow had feelings for me, so as punishment for disobedience, He forced Shadow to kill me." He paused because he he was starting to get choked up. The audience gasped, then grew quiet. Knuckles started again, voice audibly shaking out of emothion, "He succeeded and I died." He paused again. The crowd gasped again as the words fell heavily on thier ears. I died. "I did die. I woke up to find Tikal beside me. She showed me proof that I was dead. She showed me how Shadow still loved me though I wasn't present in the world." His voice started to get really choked up now. "Shadow," he paused, a tear running down his cheek. "Shadow brought me back to life. That was how much he loved me. Enough to bring me to life." Knuckles stepped down from the podium and went back to sit with Shadow. They shared a long and passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Shadow made his way to the podium.

"Knuckles has related to you his part of the story, but now, I must tell you mine. Eggman found out that I had feelings for Knuckles because he monitored me when I was on the Floating Island. I refused to hurt Knuckles, advising him, even though my body was attacking him. Eggman saw this and to punish me, he made me bring Knuckles back to his base so that he could make me kill him. Let me say that every chaos spear that tore into his body, tore into my heart. Only when he had died, did I regain the power to take back my will." He stopped then because tears were running down his face. He let out a strangled sob. "I must have fallen asleep from all that chaos energy exertion. When I woke up, Knuckles was there beside me. He was dead. He was dead and I had killed him." Again he paused, and began to cry. Not with sound, but with many tears. The watching audience could clearly see that this was a painful story to relate. "I was grieving sore. Sonic and Tails had come to visit and when I told them what I had done, I asked them to kill me so I could be with Knuckles again...they refused to do so...When they left...Tikal and Knuckles came to me in a vision...They told me of a way in which I could bring Knuckles back to life..." Shadow then and there broke down uncontrollably, refusing to say more.

Knuckles ran up to the podium, picked Shadow up bridal style, and spoke int the mic. "I propose a toast to the one who gave me life, and helped me to discover that love goes beyond death." the audience raised their glasses and repeated. "A toast to Shadow." Knuckles said. "Thank you all for coming to this occasion. It was both with smiles and tears that we were united. Your support meant everything to us." He stepped down still carrying Shadow, who had now stopped crying and started nuzzling into his chest.

They returned to their seats. One by one a few guests came to share a few words. First, the viola player, Espio. "I would like to wholeheartedly congratulate the newlyweds. Their story was quite a painful one, but they've revealed to me a very potent power. One I never thought much of until now. Congratulations."

Next the violinist, Rouge. "I too would like to congratulate the happy couple. Knuckles needed a small push towards his dream though. I had told him to admit to Shadow that he loved him. Little did I know that it would bring so much agony, to Knuckles physically, and to Shadow emotionally. They have reveaaled to me a jewel more precious than any other. Congratulations."

They each came up to say a congratulations. At the end of the reception, when everyone had left, Shadow, still being held by Knuckles, lifted the had with the chaos ring, and said calmly, "Chaos Control." There was a flash and they were gone.

Ok chapter, done. Story, not quite yet done. There is one more thing I'd like to write about. So close to ending but not quite. See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Sigh. Another chapter. I wanted to write it and I had time to so I will. The concluding chapter to Fire in the Shadows.

Fire in the Shadows

Chapter 12

"Chaos Control." There was a flash of light and they reappeared in a familiar looking place. Knuckles looked around. "Space Colony ARK?" he asked. Shadow turned to him, "Yes. I thought it would be a good place to spend the night. Among the stars." He led Knuckles to a large window. Knuckles looked out. He could see the world. He could see stars stetching out endlessly. He drew in a sharp intake of breath, "It's beautiful," he whispered. Shadow sat there with him. "Yes," he agreed. "Yes it is."

Knuckles turned to Shadow. "It may be beautiful, but it will never be as beautiful as you." He gently pressed his hand on Shadow's chest until Shadow was lying down. Shadow knew what was conimg. He adjusted his position to make it more comfortable. He speadeagled himself. Knuckles pinned him down as gently as he possibly could. Shadow definately knew what was coming now.

"Knuckles," he whispered, "Knuckles, take me." Knuckles leaned down and gave Shadow a kiss. Shadow returned it. He parted his lips slightly and Knuckles tongue plunged right in, exploring it's surroundings. Knuckles heard Shadow moan underneath him. He deepened the kiss. When they finally broke of for air, Knuckles leaned down, his muzzletip touching Shadow's ear as he whispered, "I want you."

Knuckles began to travel down Shadow's neck, giving it experimental nips and licks. Shadow gave another moan, followed by a gasp as Knuckles bit his neck. When he craned his neck, he could see a small red stain by his collarbone. Knuckles pulled him into another kiss as his hands travelled further and further down. They finally reached a bump over near his sounthern ends.

Shadow blushed underneath him. He added all the fire he could into the kiss as Knuckles stroked over his erection, coaxing it out of it's sheath. When Knuckles had succeeded, he closed his fingers around around it and started furiously pumping it up and down, while deepening the kiss he gave to Shadow. Shadow gave a resounding moan.

"Knuckles, please don't tease me, just take me," he mumbled. Knuckles separated their lips for a moment. "Shadow, are you sure?" Shadow nodded. Knuckles gave a nod of resignation. He brushed his fingers near the base of Shadow's tail. Shadow shuddered. Knuckles entered one of his fingers in. Shadow gasped in pain as the sensitive muscles contracted.

Knuckles waited until Shadow relaxed enough, then he placed another finger beside the first one, earning another gasp from Shadow. Again, he waited for the muscles to stop retracting, then he put a third finget by the other two, getting a small scream out of Shadow. "All right love?" he asked. Shadow nodded. He was ready.

Knuckles poised his own erection outside on the base of Shadow's tail. He pushed in. Shadow screamed. He slowly brought it out and pushed it in again. Shadow gave out another scream this time in pleasure instead of pain. Knuckles brought their lips together in another kiss. He thrust in again. Shadow gave a loud moan.

Shadow felt so turned on! He returned the kiss that Knuckles gave him and held it as Knuckles thrusted in and out of him. He could feel his muscles contracting and retracting wildy. It was painful, but in a way pleasureable. Knuckles hept going at him. He broke of the kiss and leand down to bite Shadow's neck.

When his teeth enclosed around Shadows skin at the nape of his neck, Knuckles hit Shadow's sweet spot, resulting in a loud scream from Shadow. Shadow could feel himself coming to a climax. While Knuckles clung on to Shadow's neck with his teeth. Shadow craned his neck and gave Knuckles a hard lick to the cheek.

Knuckles could feel himself coming to a climax too. He hung on tighter and tighter to Shadows neck so as not to scream himself. Shadow came out first, spraying Knuckles's chest with his seed, screaming Knuckles's name at the top of his lungs. It was the sound Knuckles was waiting for. Knuckles then gave release as he lifted his locked jaw off of Shadow's neck, realizing, that in the fire of things, he had bitten off a small portion of Shadow's flesh. As Shadow lay there, exhausted, Knuckles licked his wound clean whispering, "You are mine, and mine alone."

The last thing Shadow thought before drifting into dreamland was, I am his. I want to be his. No one else will have him. He mumbled, half asleep, "Knuckles, I love you."

Knuckles, finishing his job, lay down next to Shadow, cuddling him in a protective embrace thinking, he is mine. No one else will have him. He is mine forever. "I love you too. Beyond death."

It's finally done. How's a first attempt at (coughs) ...that? Do you like my story? Review please. (You know, this kind of makes me want to write a sequel. Who knows...)


End file.
